The Add Class Plays 5 Nights
by NanoPoi
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr wanting the story of the Add class playing Five Nights at Freddy's. Pairing is MM/LP. Rated M for language, sexual themes. Lunatic Psyker is Lusa, MasterMind is Add and Diabolic Esper is Esper


Loud mechanical noises could be heard from MasterMind's lab in the Tracer household.

A yawning Lusa awoke to these sounds. Grumbling, he turned over in his bed and threw a pillow over his head to block out the noise coming from two doors down. It didn't help much and Lusa cursed in his head. Glancing at the clock, the Lunatic Psyker grumbled once again. It was one in the morning. What the hell was the MasterMind doing at this goddamn hour?

Scratching his head, Lusa made his way to his bedroom door, carefully stepping over the mechanical objects scattered across the floor. He cursed as he stubbed his toe on an unidentifiable piece of scrap metal.

Lusa left his room and walked down the hallway of the house. The mechanical noises were getting louder and more annoying. The Psyker reached the door of the MasterMind's door and instead of knocking on it, Lusa thrust it open and instantly jumped back as a purple laser aimed directly at him.

"What the hell, Add, are ya tryin' to fucking kill me?!" Lusa avoided the laser from Apocalypse and grabbed onto MasterMind's collar. "What the hell are you even doing at this time of night?!"

Add looked absolutely terrified. The MasterMind had both arms in front of his face as if he was defending himself. Lusa saw this and dropped Add's collar.

"Did I really scare you that bad?" The Psyker looked concerned as he stared at Add's body. The MasterMind was trembling. Lusa was surprised. Add was never this scared. The last time he was that scared was when he was defeated in a battle by Diabolic Esper, and that was after Add's apocalypse cube was in shambles. That wasn't the problem at hand though.

Lusa sighed and pushed Add into a chair.

"Alright I'll be right back…" The Psyker turned to leave when he felt a tug at the waistband of his boxers.

"Don't leave me here alone…" Add's voice was barely a whisper, even Lusa could tell that there really was something wrong.

Lusa swatted Add's hand away. "I'll be right back." He hissed and left the room.

As Lusa left the lab, he could hear a slight whimper. Was that Add? Lusa shrugged and shook his head and headed towards the kitchen. Meanwhile in the lab, Add was reconfiguring Apocalypse to fire at whoever came through the doorway. mething wrong. even Lusa could tell a tug dd'f. Lusa saw this and dropped Add' louder and

Lusa nodded off at the kitchen table waiting for the water to boil in the tea kettle. As the tea kettle finally let out its usual screech, Lusa jumped a couple inches.

Sighing, he filled a cup of tea and carried it back to Add's lab. As Lusa stepped through the doorway, he was greeted by a purple laser, almost making him drop the tea cup.

"For fuck's sake, Add, stop firing Apocalypse at me!" Lusa barely avoided the cube.

"…" The MasterMind didn't say anything and Lusa sighed.

"Just take this." Lusa handed Add the cup of tea and sat down in another chair.

Add carefully sipped the tea, every now and then glancing at the lab door. When he was done with the tea, he handed the cup back to Lusa and sighed.

"Well, now will you tell me what's freaking you out so much?"

Add nodded and started speaking.

"I was looking through some files and I found a game. I played it for a bit.. And well, you saw what happened..."

Lusa almost dropped the tea cup. "You got scared. Over a video game."

Add nodded and Lusa broke into laughter.

"That is great. Big, scary MasterMind can't even handle a video game."

"Shut up."

Lusa felt a sharp cold object at his naked back.

"You say one more thing and these dynamos will pierce through your skin and kill you."

Lusa started to sweat and put his hands behind his head.

"Alright chill, man. I won't mention it again."

Add's dynamos fell to the floor.

"I've been up all night trying to beat this damn game. I got to Night 3 and got killed by the fox."

"What are you talking about? You're spouting nonsense again."

Add sighed, "you try it, since you're so ignorant about it."

Lusa smirked, "alright, I'll take your bet."

Add switched places with Lusa and booted the game up on his laptop. As the title screen of "Five Nights at Freddy's" popped up, Add instantly shivered.

"So how does this game work?" Lusa asked, pressing the start button.

"You have these cameras you're supposed to watch, but at the same time you have to watch these doors in case Freddy, Bonny, Chica or Foxy show up."

As soon as Add finished explaining, the bear known as Freddy broke into the game's security room. Add screamed and fell backwards as Lusa stared at the "game over" screen.

"What the fuck was that?!" Lusa placed a hand over his insanely pounding heart.

"I told you." Add mumbled from the floor, "that was Freddy. You didn't watch the cameras."

"Fuck the cameras." Lusa flipped off Add's laptop and went back to playing.

After a few more runs of failures and more of the MasterMind's screams, Lusa closed the laptop.

"Did anyone tell you that you scream like a girl?" Lusa chuckled.

Once again, he felt Add's dynamos at his bare back as Add growled.

"Ok, chill man, it was a joke!"

The dynamos were lowered.

"Now do you understand how freaky this game is?" Add asked, in somewhat of a hiss.

"I really don't see why this is so scary." Lusa replied, opening the laptop again, "but really man, you look horrible. Go sleep in my room. It's a lot closer to here than your room."

The MasterMind cracked a smirk, "you're going to let me sleep with you and you're half naked."

Lusa's face turned a bright red. "Just go before I change my mind!"

"Nah, I think I'll stay and watch you suffer more."

Lusa glared at the MasterMind, "You're a fucking sadist, you know that?"

"Just play the damn game." Add growled. Clearly he was getting impatient and annoyed, not to mention the fact he was already exhausted.

"Alright, alright." Lusa booted up _Five Nights at Freddy's_ once again.

A few minutes passed and Lusa exclaimed at the top of his lungs, "Fuck yeah, I made it to Night Four!"

Add looked amazed. "You're farther than me and you haven't encountered Foxy yet?"

Lusa turned to Add who was sitting on the floor, "Foxy?"

"Yeah, it usually appears on Night Three."

"Huh." Lusa shrugged and went back to playing, "Hey, what's this golden bear? Oh dear fucking God!"

Lusa let out an extremely high pitch scream, almost on par with Add's.

Add let out a maniacal laugh, "and you said I screamed like a girl."

Lusa turned bright red once again. "S-shut up!"

Add kept laughing so hard he fell over and started laughing on his back, almost choking.

"I am going to beat this game and rub it in your fucking face!" Lusa yelled, turning his attention back to the video game. As he looked through the in game cameras, a giant blur passed by his peripheral vision.

"Hey Add, a blur just passed me-"

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR, NOW!" Add yelled, sitting back up, but it was too late, the pirate fox known as Foxy broke into the room.

Both Tracers let out blood curling screams and Lusa fell off his chair onto Add.

"What the fuck was that?!" Lusa yelled at Add, his face dangerously close to the MasterMind's.

"Foxy. By the way, you're way too close. _I_ can feel your heartbeat."

Lusa sat up instantly, his face once again red.

"I'm joking." Add sat up and gave Lusa a quick kiss on the lips.

"W-what was that about?!" Lusa covered his mouth as Add smirked.

"I'm just messing with you." Add smirked and patted the Psyker's back.

"I will fucking end you." Lusa jumped to his feet and was about to strike Add, but when he stared at the MasterMind, he felt all sense of aggression leave him. Add was a nervous wreck. His whole body was shaking and little whines from being scared escaped from his lips. Lusa blinked.

"What the hell? Am I actually feeling sympathetic for this moron?" Lusa thought to himself as he stared at Add, now curled up into a ball. Another thought ran through Lusa's mind: "He looks so helpless… I could easily…" Lusa's eyes blinked as he felt something hard and stiff between his legs. "Well, fuck." He sighed and poked Add with his bare foot.

"I'm going to sleep. If you want to be curled in a ball all night, feel free to stay there." Lusa yawned and stepped over the cowering MasterMind.

Add grabbed onto Lusa's leg, causing the Psyker to trip.

"What the fuck, dude?!" Lusa stood up and tried to shake the other silver haired boy off his leg. Add had a tight grip, almost like when a half dead skeleton grabs onto someone's leg.

"Dude, seriously, let go." Lusa tried to walk but didn't get very far with Add hanging on. In the end, the MasterMind was dragged across the floor.

It took all of Lusa's strength to walk two doors down to his bedroom.

"This would be so less work if you would walk!" The Psyker yelled at the MasterMind as he flicked on the light.

Add let go of Lusa's leg and stared up at the light with his mouth open like a gaping fish.

"This room is a mess.." Add commented as Lusa flopped onto his unmade bed.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don'tI know. Turn off the light, will ya?" Lusa sneezed and threw the comforter over himself.

Add sighed and began picking up bits of scrap metal off the floor.

"I could use this," he thought to himself as he pocketed the metal.

After making a clear path, Add turned off the light and stared at Lusa's alarm clock. Three AM. The MasterMind shivered, he kept failing _Five Nights at Freddy's_ on Night Three at three AM. He shook his head and made his way to Lusa's bed.

Lusa was half awake when he heard the MasterMind sit on the bed next to him.

"Dude. What the fuck. Just hurry up and go to sleep." Lusa half grumbled, curling himself up in the comforter.

Add sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, can we stay up another three hours? Just until it reaches six... I really don't want to risk anything…"

Lusa groaned, "Dude. It's a fucking _video game,_ fucking chill."

Add sighed and pulled off his clothes. Folding them, he placed them on the floor and laid next to a snoring Lusa.

"Hey." Add poked Lusa's back.

"Wha the fuck do you want?" Lusa turned over and stared at Add with a glare that could kill someone.

"You're hogging the blanket." Add replied, rolling his eyes.

Lusa sighed and pushed some of the comforter over to Add.

"Dude. You gave me an inch of blanket."

"Deal with it." Lusa turned back over.

"God. He's so selfish…" Add thought to himself as he tugged the blanket off the Psyker. When Add was content with the blanket to person ratio, he curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

An hour passed and Add awoke to find Lusa's foot in his face. The MasterMind sighed, pushed Lusa's foot and went back to sleep.

Another hour passed and both Tracers were sound asleep. As they were sleeping, a dark figure moved down the hallway and slipped into Add's lab. The dark figure slunk over to Add's laptop and opened it. The title screen for _Five Nights at Freddy's_ lit up, revealing Diabolic Esper's evil grin.

Later in the morning, Add awoke. He stretched and groaned in pain. He did not sleep well at all, constant nightmares haunted the MasterMind, not to mention the fact that Lusa kept flopping around like a fish out of water.

Add groaned and tried to sit up, but something heavy prevented him from making progress.

"The hell? Lusa get off me, you're heavy!" Add opened his eyes and stared right into the face of Bonnie, the bunny from _Five Nights at Freddy's._

A loud, high pitched, girly scream could be heard all the way to Sander from Velder.

"Wha's goin' on?" An extremely annoyed Lusa rubbed his eyes and stared at the bunny.

Another high pitch scream could be heard for miles. Lusa freaked out, punching Add in the nose, making the MasterMind clutch where it was bleeding. Add grabbed onto Lusa. The blanket was throw off the bed and Lusa cowered on the bed, both hands in front of his face as if he was going to punch the creature kneeling in front of him.

"Bonnie" let out a maniacal laugh as it pulled off its head, revealing a smirking Diabolic Esper.

"What the fuck?!" Lusa and Add yelled at the same time, the latter still holding onto Lusa.

Esper chuckled and jumped through a time hole in the wall.

Add and Lusa stared at each other. Finally Add spoke,

"Can I stay in here for a few days?"

The Psyker patted the MasterMind on the head.


End file.
